


Convertexting #3: Sexting

by groaninlynch (orphan_account)



Series: The Texting Adventures of Idiot and Sourwolf [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Sexting, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-26
Updated: 2013-02-26
Packaged: 2017-12-03 15:45:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/699899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/groaninlynch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles wants to sext Derek.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Convertexting #3: Sexting

**Idiot** : whatcha doooooin

 **Sourwolf** : Resolutely ignoring you starting now

 **Idiot** : oh my god why are you so rude

 **Idiot** : whatever nevermind i have a question

 **Sourwolf** : Wow I can't wait to hear what it is this time

 **Sourwolf** : Just be warned that if you ask me about knots or heat cycles again I will not hesitate to bite your face off

 **Idiot** : thank you for that mental image

 **Idiot** : but no it's not about that (although i wish you would just answer me and get it over with!!!)

 **Idiot** : i was wonderinggggggg

 **Idiot** : how would you feeeeel aboooout sexting

 **Sourwolf:** Despite not knowing what that is, your apprehension about it and the fact that the word sex is involved makes me think I feel like...

 **Sourwolf** : No

 **Idiot:** points for the dramatic pause. really had me on the edge of my seat there

 **Idiot:** but listen derek it's pretty simple

 **Sourwolf:** Your definition of "simple" is not something to be trusted

 **Idiot:** ugh whatever. it's sex texting and i think that it would really reap some benefits for the nights i cant see you but i like want/desire/need to

 **Idiot:** AND BEFORE YOU START TYPING SOME REPLY THAT WILL DAMAGE MY EGO

 **Idiot:** alternatively there's always phone sex but honestly that would probably break me in like 2 seconds bc jfc your voice ANYWAY

 **Idiot:** whoop there it is

 **Idiot:** ...yt?

 **Sourwolf:** I hope you realize that I don't know what any of your freaking acronyms mean

 **Idiot** : oh hi. that pause actually did keep me on the edge of my seat

 **Sourwolf** : Sexting doesn't seem very efficient

 **Idiot** : w o w only you can make something hot so unhot in a matter of 2.5 seconds

 **Idiot** : this can be salvaged

 **Idiot** : follow my lead okay

 **Sourwolf** : I regret every decision that has led me to this point

 **Idiot** : what are you wearing?

 **Sourwolf** : Is this for real

 **Idiot** : will you just

 **Sourwolf** : Oh my god

 **Sourwolf** : A black t shirt and dark jeans

 **Idiot** : are you barefoot?

 **Sourwolf:** ...yeah

 **Idiot** : awesome

 **Idiot** : im wearing your grey shirt you gave me

 **Idiot:** it smells like you

 **Sourwolf** : What do I smell like?

 **Idiot:** a fight in the woods

 **Idiot:** dirt and leaves and summer air with a trace of blood

 **Idiot** : fuck

 **Idiot:** ive been wearing your shirts a lot lately have you noticed

 **Idiot:** i know you like it when i smell like you

 **Idiot:** i do too

 **Idiot:** derek?

 **Sourwolf:** Yeah I noticed

 **Sourwolf:**...do you know why I like it so much?

 **Idiot:** tell me

 **Sourwolf:** It's a sign that you're mine

 **Sourwolf:** Why do you think Erica's been laying off so much recently

 **Idiot:** jesu schrist

 **Idiot:** do you

 **Idiot** : do you remember the first time you fingered me

 **Sourwolf:** October 16, 5:47PM

 **Idiot:** omg??

 **Sourwolf:** I just made that up

 **Idiot:** stop ruining this bc its actually worknig for me!!

 **Sourwolf:** Sorry

 **Sourwolf:** Yes I remember

 **Sourwolf:** Your heart was skittering

 **Idiot:** it was so good though

 **Idiot:** your hands i swear to god

 **Idiot:** its the calluses

 **Sourwolf:** Your hands drive me crazy too you know

 **Idiot:** really?

 **Sourwolf** : Especially when you do that thing with your mouth

 **Idiot:** you meeeeean this

**Idiot:** _(A picture of Stiles, his cheeks flushed, his mouth slightly open with fingers pulling at his lower lip, eyes half-lidded as he looks at the camera)_

**Sourwolf** : Stiles

**Idiot:** _(A picture of Stiles with his fingers in his mouth to the knuckles, eyes closed now)_

**Idiot** : ddere koh

 **Idiot:** _(A picture of Stiles' hand with the fingers curled around his dick)_

 **Idiot** : r u so turnedon u cant even reply bc i feel u

 **Idiot** : not literaly but i wish

 **Idiot:** ur gona have yo clear ur inbox aftr this jfc

 **Idiot** : RED ALERT THERE IS SOMEONE/THING AT MY WINDOW

 **Idiot** : false alarm its yu

 **Idiot** : i guess i can count this experiment as a success??

 **Idiot** : mb too much of one bc oop untinentonl booty call

 **Idiot** : but im not complainning

 **Idiot** : ok stop poundig on the wndow u horny bastard im coming

 **Sourwolf** : Soon

**Author's Note:**

> i've never sexted in my life so please excuse any inaccuracies. i asked around for opinions and stuff on how it's done, but i agree with derek in thinking that it really just does not seem efficient.
> 
> ***if anyone has REQUESTS for the CONVERTEXTING 'verse, please don't hesitate to GIVE ME SUGGESTIONS!***


End file.
